fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ana La Ladrón
"Who doesn't like causing a little trouble?" Ana La Ladrón is a small-time criminal living in New Mexico. Born and raised in a small town where she felt constrained and out of place, Ana had big plans for her future. These were shattered when she was kicked out by her parents, left with nothing but her 1986 Ford Escort GT. Feeling alone and unloved in the world, she was at her darkest point when she gained a Standing Ripple through mysterious means. The Standing Ripple introduced herself as Avril Lavigne, and the two became fast friends. Alongside her Standing Ripple, Ana moved to Santa Fe, where the pair started pulling off petty crimes to get along while living in her car. It's not a traditional lifestyle, but the two seem to be loving every minute of it. Reception for the character has been positive. Appearance Ana is a young Mexican woman with an average build and sharp features. She has neck length black hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes. She usually wears black lipstick and has a scar beneath her left eye. Her ears, nose, and tongue have been pierced with small studs. Ana's outfit consists of a tan overcoat, a white shirt with red stripes, black jeans, and brown boots. Avril is a semi-transparent humanoid figure. She's ten feet tall, very thin, and has a pleasant face. Her hair is platinum blonde, her skin is a pale white, her lips are ruby red, and she has eyes with no pupils or irises. Avril is always seen in a black dress that cuts off right above her knees and refuses to wear shoes. History Early History Ana was born in High Rolls, New Mexico to Esperanza and Angel Ladrón. From a young age, Ana was an independent girl who questioned authority, much to the dismay of her staunchly conservative parents. Ana struggled to make friends and often played by herself, with her favorite toys being model cars. This grew into a longtime love of automobiles, primarily classic cars, and Ana decided that she wanted to become an automotive engineer. As a teenager she got a job at the Old Apple Barn, a local souvenir shop, and earned enough money to buy a car. She spent her savings on a red 1986 Ford Escort GT, which she instantly fell in love with. Ana dreamed of getting a college education and driving far away to start a new life where she could be who she wanted. As her ambition grew so did the tension between her and her parents, who didn't like the time she spent away from them and her radically different ideas about life. The last straw came when her mother caught her making out with a local girl in her car. Her parents interrogated her on this, with Ana eventually admitting that she wasn't straight. Shocked and appalled, they kicked their own daughter out, leaving her with just her Ford and what was left of the money she earned. Her entire world turned upside down, Ana started driving, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do. While driving through the night, Ana swerved off the road to avoid hitting a deer. She crashed into the forest, knocking her out but leaving minimal damage on the car. Hours later, she was woken up by a mysterious humanoid woman, whose ghost-like appearance terrified her. Ana asked if she was dead, much to the amusement of the woman. The figure assured her she was still alive, which was good for both of their sake's. Baffled, Ana inquired as to who the woman was. She introduced herself as Avril Lavigne, Ana's very own Standing Ripple. The bewildered woman replied with "like the singer?", confusing Avril. Ana questioned what exactly a Standing Ripple was, with Avril explaining that she's a sort of magical guardian angel tethered to her. The young woman muttered that this was already a strange enough day, but with her life in shambles, she seemed happy to have someone looking out for her. Avril asked what was the next for them, with Ana grumbling that she didn't know if she could get the car out of the forest. The Standing Ripple told her to leave it to her, before teleporting her user and the car back onto the road. Impressed, Ana said that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship as they drove off. Indeed, the long car ride allowed them to bond and learn about each other. They eventually reached Santa Fe, where they stopped for gas. It was here where Ana realized that her entire life trajectory had been thrown off. With no financial or emotional support from her parents, she knew she had no chance at making it into the colleges she wanted to go to, leaving her aimless for the first time in her life. Avril suggested that she enjoy freedom after years of being tied down, and advised her to see where that took her. Finding the idea of not being constrained anymore exciting, she decided that Avril was right. As they left the gas station, Avril promised that she would always be by her side, no matter what. Having never experienced that kind of unconditional support before, she just gave her new friend a smile. Soon enough, Ana found herself running out of money. She considered getting a job, but wanted to avoid falling into a rut. As Ana thought about what to do, she started shoplifting when she became hungry, and began to think about pulling off robberies to make it by. With the ever supportive Avril by her side, she robbed a convenience store, finding that the Standing Ripple's abilities made it a breeze. The two continued to pull off small heists, slowly getting better at it and growing closer. Now best friends, they're still evading the law while enjoying each other's company and their freedom. Personality Ana is a sarcastic, antisocial, morally ambiguous young woman with a soft heart. She finds making friends difficult, but she's loyal and reliable when it comes to the few she has. Ana doesn't give compliments or show signs of affection easily, probably as a result of her difficult childhood, and often alienates others with her dry, dark sense of humor. While she has a great capacity for love and kindness, she very rarely shows it. Despite being an unrepentant thief, she does have her morals, and tries whenever possible to avoid hurting people. If an innocent person is in trouble, she'll go out of her way to help them. Ana has a strong dislike for authority and those who support it. This is no surprise considering her strained relationship with her strict, traditionalist parents. While Ana wouldn't kill or seriously injure a cop, she has no problem destroying their property and hurting them if they cross paths. Her feelings about snitches are less severe, but she's still no fan of them by any stretch. Her main passion in life is cars. This started when she was a little girl, and it never faded. Ana's knowledge on cars, especially antiques, is almost encyclopedic. Her favorite car is her own, which has become her home and to her, represents her independence and freedom. While she doesn't regret leaving her old life behind, she's never lost the dream of becoming an automotive engineer, and still hopes to achieve this one day. Ana has a fondness for soda and junk food, with her favorite snack being Untencakes. Avril, on the other hand, is friendly and laid back. She's always willing to crack a joke or give a piece of advice. While her relaxed nature may make her seem ambivalent to some, she's very invested in Ana's well being and is a source of both wisdom and comfort. Avril understands that as a Standing Ripple, her entire existence is dependent on Ana's, and she doesn't seem to have a problem with that. She's just along for the ride, and she encourages other people to do the same. The two are best friends who clearly enjoy being around each other, whether that involves hanging out or pulling off a crime. Their bond makes them less like a user and their tool and more like partners. Abilities Ana is a mostly average person with a few special skills. She's clever and good at getting out of bad situations, although sometimes her abrasive personality can get her into trouble. Ana is bilingual and speaks both English and Spanish, with the latter being her native language. Despite having no formal education in engineering, she's a competent mechanic who's taught herself a lot about cars and their inner workings. Avril's primarily ability, "Girlfriend", is what makes her fully sentient and able to talk fluently. This makes her relatively unique among Standing Ripples. "Complicated" allows Avril to break any lock with the snap of her fingers. "My Happy Ending" lets her shoot concussive energy blasts from her fingertips whenever Ana makes finger guns. "I'm with You" grants Avril the ability to teleport herself and anything she touches, but only over short distances. Lastly, "Sk8r Boi" has the effect of making everyone around her a skilled skater. Neither she nor Ana are sure what the purpose of this ability is. Gallery TBA Trivia *Ana's parents are named after characters from the novel The Bean Trees by Barbara Kingsolver. *New Mexico was chosen as Ana's home because of its location and her creator's familiarity with the state. *The word ladrón means thief in Spanish. *Avril Lavigne is obviously named after the singer, who also inspired the Standing Ripple's appearance. She was chosen due to her tomboyish persona and punk look, which were thought to match up well with Ana. *Ana and Avril's relationship was inspired, strangely enough, by Aladdin and the Genie from the film Aladdin.